The present invention relates to data management, and more specifically, this invention relates to securely managing residual data within a system.
Residual data management is an important security challenge. When a disk data set is deleted, the pointers to the data may be cleared, but the data itself may continue to exist as residual data on a portion of a disk drive to which it was first allocated. The risk of this data being read by unauthorized users is significant, and current solutions may negatively impact system performance through resource-intensive processes.